


Fuck City GSF-ish Bedsharing Snippet

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy's nose was cold when he woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck City GSF-ish Bedsharing Snippet

Andy's nose was cold when he woke up. No, scratch that, his whole _face_ was freezing. It was more noticeable for the contrast against the rest of his body, which was almost too hot.

Someone's knees were digging into his calves. There were a couple of heavy limbs draped over him. Another person's breath puffed out in regular beats against his face.

Andy opened his eyes. It was Matt's breath against him. He tried to shift Matt's arm and leg off of him, but Matt was a tenacious fucker and just held on and made a sleepy grumble.

So Andy tried to push away the sharp knees against his calves. The knees pushed back.

"The fuck, Hurley," Ryan grumbled.

"What the fuck?" Andy asked.

"Heat's out," Kyle mumbled from somewhere on the other side of Ryan.

"So you all got in my bed?" Not being able to move was starting to get to Andy. He didn't like feeling trapped.

"It's the biggest one," Matt said. His arm around Andy loosened into a soft curve instead of a tight grip.

"Shut the fuck up," Stu said. "Go back to sleep."

Ryan's knees dug into his calves again. "Now you woke everyone up."

"Can't do anything about the heat until later." Matt tugged the blankets closer around their necks. "I'll call in a couple of hours." He yawned hugely. "Go back to sleep, Hurley."

"I'm not tired," Andy grumbled, even though he was, and had no intention of leaving his bed if the heat was out.

"Then pretend," Stu suggested in a tone of voice that made it more of an order.

Andy decided discretion was the better part of valor and closed his eyes.


End file.
